The Mistake
by IThinkIKnowThisOne
Summary: Jason left Piper afraid of his Dad's genetic commitment problems. What he doesn't know, he left Piper pregnant with his child. They finally reunite at Percy and Annabeth's wedding. Did Piper move on, what about Reyna? Will they get back together or never see each other again? JASPER! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Jasper story enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Piper's Pov**

Its been 5 years since Jason left me, 4 years and 3 months since I gave birth to his daughter, 4 years since my modeling/acting/singing carrier has started. Today I'm going to Percy and Annabeth's wedding and I'm the maid of honor while Jason is the best man. I'm extremely nervous. Everyone has become super successful and famous. Me a model/actor/singer, Leo has become the world's best inventor and engineer, Annabeth the best known architect, Percy the owner of a big ocean industry, Hazel to be the owner of the best jewel company, Frank the best archery teachers to the Olympic's students, and Jason an owner of an airline company.

"Grace time to wake up" I screamed at her.

"Urrrgggg Mommy 5 more minutes" she moaned back at me. Grace is the cutest babies out there. She has Jason's sun kissed skin and blond hair while she has my body and multi colored eyes. She loves to sing, do any sports, and go on adventures. The wedding is taking place in Athens Greece. Athena would only allow the wedding if it took place in the Parthenon. I have been dreaming for me and Jason to marry. I realized that would never happen the day he broke my heart into a million pieces.

**Flashback**

"Hey Sparky" he winced as I said Sparky.

"Hey Piper" uh oh that was a bad sign he always called me Beauty Queen or Pipes.

"Um I need to talk to you" Jason said shakily

"Shoot" I said now nervous

"I think we need to break up Piper, I saw Reyna and I knew I made the WORST decision of my life. Its just a pointless fling. We were never meant for each other." He said with no emotion at all.

"Jason" I was speechless. Tears were spilling out of me like a river.

"I'll see you around Piper" as he walked away I wanted to say something but Reyna just came and sneered at me while taking his hand.

**End of flashback**

Now I was dating the world famous actor Dylan Reyez. He has brownish hair with golden like highlights. He had a toned muscled body and had chocolate brown eyes. He was my date with me to Annabeth and Percy's date. I soon got on my private jet with Grace. I thought back to all that happened this last 5 years. My father is still acting and he was the one that introduced me to Dylan. He wasn't mad at me when I told him I was pregnant. He was absolutely furious with Jason. All of my friends kept in touch after the giant war and we still have a hard time talking about Jason when I'm there or me when Jason was there. My dad got me where I'm world famous now. He was really supportive including my friends during my pregnancy and promised never to tell Jason. We finally landed and I was on my way to the wedding.

**Jason's Pov**

Today was the day I'm going to see Piper again after 5 years. I still love her from today. The truth is that I broke up with her because I was afraid of commitment from my Dad's genetics and Reyna was just the fling to me. After all this time I've always wanted to go to Piper and apologize to her until she forgave me. I broke up with Reyna; there was no point to keep lying to myself. Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel all got mad at me, it took me about 5 months to get them to talk to me again. I felt ashamed of myself and felt like a coward for not seeing Piper. Even though I have the airlines I don't have happiness. I was thankful to Percy and Annabeth for making me the best man since Piper was the maid of honor. I am so excited even though I only get to hold her hand for 2 minutes I'll cherish. I've always knew that she was the one I would spend the rest of my life with and I totally ruined that now. I learned she is an actress/model/singer and she looked absolutely gorgeous just like she did since 5 years ago. Her hair grew so it isn't choppy it went up to her waist. Her skin still glows and is flawless. Her eyes still change and I still can't figure out what color it really is. She's my Aphrodite and I just let her get away. Piper's eyes looked shattered as I broke her heart. I got on my private jet as my stomach kept doing flips as I got closer and closer to Piper!

**So how do you like it! R&R**

** ~Twilover0123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Piper's Pov**

I got off the plane with Grace and met Dylan at the airport. He greeted me with a kiss and Grace a ruffle on the head. He knows I would probably never get over Jason because he also got his heart broken by a girl named Jenifer. We both understand each other and he helps me with Grace. I forgot to mention 1 minor detail. He is a son of Apollo. We left the airport in my cherry red Mercedes Benz convertible. We reached the hotel and when I got there Annabeth was freaking out. Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, Hazel, and Juniper were all trying to get Annabeth to calm down. They all finally noticed me and greeted me. Annabeth went back to freaking out. Finally I snapped and screamed

"Annabeth GET A GRIP YOU'LL BE FINE" I also added a little charmspeak. She finally stopped.

"Thanks Piper I need that" she said with relief. We all started dressing up. I wore a sea green dress that reached mid thigh and was strapless. It had a grey/silver bow under the bust and my hair was put in curls. I wore minimum amount of makeup. All the girls looked similar. We soon got started on Annabeth. Her dress was both simple and elegant. Percy would faint by the time he saw her. It was strapless and had an outline of flowers. It had a long train and the Vail was also lacy. Her hair was but in a complicated braided bun I learned years ago. She had a light pink lipstick, mascara, and a grey smokey eye. The dress was new, the pearls were an old present from Percy, Annabeth got a sapphire blue diamond necklace from Athena, and borrowed my silver heels. She looked gorgeous. Time soon came and Annabeth's dad came and got us. I met Jason. He looked the same way he had years ago.

"Hi" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey Piper" he said shakily. The music started and Jason grabbed hold of my hand, I still felt the sparks I felt years ago. All the gods and goddesses were there in Greek form. All our camp friends were there including families of both sides. Percy was at the end with Chiron as the priest. He looked like he would faint any second. I gave him a reassuring smile and he gave me a weak one in return. I did my best to ignore Jason. We soon separated and all the rest of the girls came down the aisle. Hazel was with Frank, Katie was with Travis, Clarisse was with Chris, Thalia was with Nico (Thalia retired from the hunters and fell in love with Nico), Leo was with his girlfriend Alyssa, and Juniper was with Grover. Finally Kyle (Percy's little brother) walked down the aisle as the ring barrier and Grace walked down the aisle as the flower girl. Annabeth walked down the aisle and her dad gave her to Percy. Percy's eyes were wide and he looked love struck. They did their vows and were now married. I met up with Dylan and Grace and I sat with Jason, Leo, and Alyssa. Jason was glaring at Dylan as he had his arm around me. I was trying to make small talk with Leo and Alyssa, and Grace was staring at Jason. She knew that was her father but hated him since he left me. I was having an inner war with myself I knew I had to tell Jason about Grace but I knew it will affect his life. I decided it was now or never. I told Dylan and kissed him on the check and asked Jason if he would come and talk with me privately. Mom saw and she gave me a wink and Jupiter saw and gave me a gentle smile. He was ashamed that Jason broke up with me and left Grace. He came at the birth and he and mom adored Grace, they would always come and spoil her.

"Look Piper I'm really sorry for what happened 5 years ago" he said with his head down.

"I'm sorry to." I said quietly

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Do you know that little girl at the table?"I asked him

"Yes why?" he looked confused.

"2 weeks after you broke up with me I found out I was pregnant. Grace is your child. I tried to contact you but you never picked up your phone. I gave up after 1 year of trying." I said. He looked shocked and guilty at the same time.

"I'm sorry Piper for not being there" he said sincerely.

"She knows you're her father but she doesn't like you very much since I told her the truth of you leaving" I said.

"I want to get to know her and be with her father. Can she stay with me for 1 week" he asked. I bit my lip. Can I really trust him again? She is her father.

"Ok I guess. But call every night and I want to speak to her and know she's ok. You can have her this week and I'll pick her up wherever you drop her off. We'll work out the parent schedule. I'll send you a list of her allergies. Deal" I said

"Deal, thanks for everything Piper. You won't regret it" he gave me a giant hug and I awkwardly returned it. We both let go. After the cheerful goodbyes, I got Grace's suitcase and told her what is happening. I know she disliked him but that was the only way for her to know her father. She agreed after 2 hours of arguing. Jason met up with me and Grace at a local café.

"Hey you must be Grace, nice to meet you I'm Jason" he said

"Hi" she said back I knew she was fighting back a glare.

"Here is my number, call me if anything happens" I gave Grace one last kiss. I hope I was making the right decision.

**Here is Chapter 2 R&R!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Twilover0123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you for reviewing. Since you all want a name change I am changing it to Bridget Lily. Bridget means strong and Lily means pure and beautiful**

**The Mistake  
Chapter 3  
Jason's pov**

To say that I was nervous was an understatement. I get a second chance at what I've always dreamed of, a life and family with Piper. One problem Piper has a boyfriend (which is an actor by the way) and Bridget hates me. On the way to my private jet Bridget has been throwing me glares that I cower under. Who would have thought that Jason Grace, the man who got through 2 wars is cowering under a little 4 year old girl's glare. The silence was getting awkward so I tried to make a conversation.  
"Hi Bridget" I said with hesitation.  
"Look Jason, I don't hate you I just dislike what you did to my mom. Since she decided this and it'll make her happy I'll try to get along with you" she said with no fear. She was protective for her mom and was smart and observant for a 4 year old.  
"You know I hate what I did to your mom too. I've been regretting that decision since I looked at her eyes heartbroken and filled with tears. That image was engraved in my mind and I beat myself up every day for it." I stated my voice starting to crack.  
"So why did you do it then, break her heart" I winced at her words.  
"I was afraid of commitment and my dad has a reputation for cheating. I didn't know I could do it. Reyna was just an easy fling and I wish that I could change all that." I half sobbed and half talked  
"Ok I believe you. She told me you were my father. Every day I look into her eyes I see her heart still shattered into a million pieces. Even though Dylan is nice they date because they both went through tough break ups. I know that the only one that could fill the hole you left in her heart is you. You are the key to her happiness. I will help you win her heart back if you earn your spot in my heart as my father." She hugged me and we cried together. We got an understanding. If I win Bridget's heart she'll help me win Piper's heart. We got into the private jet and decided to play 20 questions. I went first.  
"What is your favorite color"  
"Baby blue" she answered.  
"What is your favorite food" she asked  
"Blue cotton candy" I smirked.  
We continued until the plane landed. I think we sent past 20 questions.  
"Bridget what do you want to do for 1 week?" I asked her my voice filled with curiosity.  
"You know I've always wanted to go to Disney world but mom doesn't want me to go to the one in California I think I know why" I lived in California and Piper was afraid her daughter would meet me.  
"Ok so let's go change first and we can go" I said. I changed into a blue polo with khaki shorts and black and blue vans. Bridget dressed in a blue and purple sun dress with a floral pattern with blue flip flops and a pony tail. We left in my convertible and headed off to Disney world. That day we spent riding everything and having a father daughter day. We went to take pictures with the character and have them sign a autograph book, went on rollercoaster which caused me to feel the rush I haven't felt in years, and finally we went to see the fireworks. Our last stop was to get blue cotton candy. I made the cotton candy look like a mustache on me and she giggled. I was finally putting back the missing puzzle pieces in my life. When I drove home Bridget was fast asleep. Piper called.

"Hey Jason how's Bridget?" she asked worried

"She's great we went to Disney Land and we had a blast!" I chuckled

"She got along with you?" she asked with surprised

"We got a mutual agreement/secret I can't tell you about" I said secretly.

"Ok well kiss her goodnight for me and tell her Mommy loves her!"

"Thank you Piper for a second chance and I will." I answered softly. I carried her to a spare bedroom and tucked her in. I kissed her goodnight and told her that I loved her and I was sorry for missing the 4 years of her life. To my surprise she opened her eyes.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you too and I'll help you win Mom's heart so we could be a family." she said and kissed my check while I stood there like a dope. My heart melted and I gave her one last kiss on the head and one last hug. I slept dreaming of my dream family with Piper and Bridget. It was all pure bliss!

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Thank you! R&R. HoO characters aren't mine. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason's Pov**

Today was the day I'm going to bring Bridget to Piper. Bridget and I had grown to love each other like father and daughter. She and I had thought of many ways to get Piper back. We had multiple plans if one didn't work. To every plan the first step was to get rid of Dylan. Bridget told me that Dylan and Piper we're only together because they both suffered broken hearts. All we had to do was get Dylan another girl or make Piper fall for me. Other than that we had one more problem. The paparazzi had seen me with Bridget and had started to question who she was to me. We hopped on my jet and started to go to Piper's house. When we got there Piper ran out and greeted Bridget with a bear hug and a large sloppy kiss.

"Thanks Jason" she said

"Anytime" I stated.

"Hey Bridget can you go to your Nanny Rosalie she'd missed you. Me and your Daddy have to talk." Piper than led me to her garden.

"So how was the babysitting?" Piper asked trying to make a conversation.

"It was great we had a blast. She doesn't call me Jason anymore, she calls me Dad" I beamed.

"That's great" she said excited.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. How does it go?" she asked.

"I bought a house here recently to stay close to Bridget. I live about 20 miles from here." I said

"She can stay with you for 1 week and me the next." She stated

"What about holidays?" I asked

"We can split them up" she said.

"Piper thanks for everything. I could never thank you enough."

"Welcome Jason" Piper said with her normal beautiful genuine smile. I smiled back.

"So how are things"

"Well me and Dylan broke up. He met someone else and we had a mutual break up" she said. Well that's oneless problem to be worried about.

"Sorry about it Piper." I said concerned.  
"S'okay"

"I guess I'll see you guys" I said while leaving.

**Sorry for the long update and small chapter. I promise I will update soon and longer. **

**~Twilover0123 J **


End file.
